HighSchool DxD Soul Swords Special (Fanfiction)
by Isotope244
Summary: Hi there, I'm Isotope244 (Alexander) and i am a very young writer. Note that this is my first story/Fanfiction that i ever wrote. Anyway, i hope that i get some support to continue this crossover story. Hope you enjoy :) The story is about Nightmare awakening from the deepest part of Hell escaping his seal. Now, he is hunting down souls to regain power. Will he prevail?Find out now
1. Chapter 1

HighSchool DxD SoulSwords Special

Stars shining bright in the black sky.

Issei was walking home from school after a tiring day. He wonders to himself about the destiny which he has to face Vali in a showdown. 'When will it happen?', Issei thought to himself as he was walking along the sidewalk.

Ahead: he saw two people fighting. It was Kiba! "Kiba!",shouted Issei. Kiba was fighting a knight in shining blue armour. He wields a big sword. With one swing, the knight cuts Kiba's sword in half.

"Boosted Gear!", says Issei as he unleash his sacred gear. Issei boosted up and punched the knight in the face followed by a Clang! It was a powerful hit but he din't even scratched the knight's armour.

"What the-"

Before Issei can finish, the knight has cut Kiba into half. It was brutal. "Your soul is mine, knight of Rias Gremory",said the knight as he holds up his sword and absorbed Kiba's soul.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Issei.

"Hmm, what's this? Oh, it's the infamous Red Dragon Emperor I've been hearing about. FINALLY.",says the knight. Issei was angry. His palms formed fists as he was about to fight. "You-you killed KIba! I'll never forgive you!", says Issei as he transforms into his Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker.

Issei shouted, "Get ready to feel PAIN!"

Issei dashed forwards at blazing speed. But, with one swing of the knight's sword knocked Issei 4 blocks away. "That power!", Issei thought to himself.

Issei din't see the knight coming. He hits Issei again knocking his feet of the ground. "Your soul is mine, Red Dragon Emperor", says the knight with his glowing red eyes.

'Is-is the end?', Issei thought to himself.

Then, out of the blue, Rias came and interfere the kill. "Issei!", shouted Rias. She shot the knight with her powers, knocking him towards a building. Rias ran to Issei to check on him.

"Is-Issei, are you okay?"

"I-Im fine, thanks for the help Rias"

Rias casts a magic circle and teleported back to Issei's house.

"Red Dragon Emperor, we will meet again.", said the knight as he watched Issei and Rias disappear.

"Is-Issei!", shouted Asia

"I was worried sick! Where were you?"

"Issei, what did you see?", Rias asked.

"I-I saw Kiba died in front of my eyes", murmured Issei.

"That bastard killed my friend!"

"Kiba..", said Asia softy.

Issei angrily went upstairs still thinking on what he just saw. 'Did Kiba really died so soon?' Issei thought to himself. He was tired. He sat on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Boy", said Ddraig.

"The knight you encountered wields more power than you could ever imagine. That fight just now, he-he wasn't even using 1/1000000 of his power."

"Who was he? Where did he come from?", says Issei.

"A long time ago before anything existed, God created two swords. They were called Soul-Swords. One sword of all evil, SoulEdge, and the other was a sword of all good, SoulCalibre. Then, he created two beings to weild the swords and balance evil and good. One was a brutal warrior in blue armour and the other was a protector of all good. Both of them held immense power and fought for a long period time to gain control. The knight had killed countless angels and was given the name Nightmare. The protector sacrificed himself to seal Nightmare away in the deepest part of hell so that he will never escape. Since there is no one to wield SoulCalibre anymore, he kept it away in the highest point of Heaven. However, since God died in the war between the three powers, no one was able to keep the seal of Nightmare for long and so, he Escaped hell." Ddraig's has told the tale and truth of the person he fought.

"N- Nightmare..", just Issei saying that gave him chills down his spine. Though, he was eager to get revenge.

The next morning: Issei woke up finding Rias beside him along with Asia.

'Nightmare', Issei just can't stop thinking about that name.

"I will GET MY REVENGE", says Issei in an angry tone.

End


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounter With Nightmare

Chapter 2

Encounter With Nightmare

"Alright, is everybody here?", said Rias with a smile.

"Not yet, Issei still hasn't arrived.", said Gasper.

Thump ,Thump , Thump

The sound as Issei hurries to the club room.

Wham! Issei pushes the door open.

"I'm (gasp, gasp) here!", says Issei while trying to catch his breath.

Rias was glad to see everyone was able to arrive at the meeting. "So, you all know that Yuto (Kiba) has … passed-away during a fight with a knight-"

Issei interrupts Rias as she was about to say something.

"The knight's name is Nightmare. He is Evil himself.", says Issei with an uncomfortable tone. His palms were forming fists with frustration.

'Kiba… I've failed you..', Issei thought to himself.

"And how do you know this information?", asks Rias with full curiosity.

"Ddraig told me."

Rias was curious for more answers.

"What else did Ddraig tell you about this, Nightmare, person?"

"He said Nightmare was among the first two beings to ever be created by God and he is the wielder of this sword so called "SoulEdge".

"Ddraig also told me that Nightmare has broken out of a seal in Hel and has escaped.", said Issei.

'Nightmare…', Rias thought to herself.

"Alright everyone, meeting is dismissed.", said Rias.

As the others left the room, Rias was looking through her bookshelf. "Ah, here it is!", says Rias. 'SoulSwords' was the title of the book she took. Rias opened the book and started reading it.

"SoulEdge, an almighty sword which devours souls to gain more power.", said Rias as she was reading the book.

"SoulCalibre, an almighty sword which powers is double SoulEdge's power when the protector, SiegFried (Seeg-Freed), or a heart and soul as true to protect loved ones wields it.", said Rias.

'SoulCalibre…' Rias thought to herself.

~Later on

Issei was in class still thinking about Kiba. "Hey Issei!, want to join us to peek on girls?", says his two friends.

"Not now guys… I'm busy", murmured Issei. Two of his friends walked away and carry on with their business.

Ring Ring Ring!

The school bell rang and Issei was eager to go home. On the way, he paased by the park. Then, he saw familiar red eyes under the shade of a tree.

'It's him! NIGHTMARE' Issei said to himself.

"You bastard! Come here!", Issei was angry and unleashes his sacred gear. Boost! Boost! Boost! Issei has boosted his powers 12 times. Issei lashed out at Nightmare with all his strength. But then, Nightmare caught his arm like it was nothing.

"Your weak", said Nightmare as he swings his sword towards Issei. He was knocked back hard and hits a tree. He was bleeding.

"Your not much of a challen-"

Night mare was interrupted as Issei transformed into his Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker. Issei attacked hitting Nightmare hard in the face. Boom! The force shooked the whole neighbourhood. The smoke cleared and Nightmare was knocked back. Though, there was no scratch on Nightmare.

"Interesting, MY TURN NOW", said Nightmare as he penetrate the ground with his sword. The whole area rumbled and the sky turned grey.

'What kind of power those he have?', Issei thought to himself.

Lightning flashes through the sky.

"What was that?", said Rias as she rushes down to inspect.

"He is vulnerable. Now is my chan-", Issei was interrupted as Nightmare hits Issei slamming him into the ground with his sword.

Issei spat out blood from his mouth. "Boost!", shouted Issei.

He gave nightmare a punch in the face. But all it did was piss Nightmare off. And so he gave Issei a hard kick and Issei flew high in the sky. Nightmare jumped and slammed Issei hard towards the ground.

"Issei!", shouted Rias.

"P-P-President..", said Issei as he passed out.

"Your soul is mine, Red Dragon Empe-". Nightmare was interrupted as Rias fired her magic at him.

"Argh!', shouted Nightmare.

"Why you little-"

Clang! Nightmare was hit in the face by Xenovia with her Durandal. It left a scar on Nightmare's Helmet.

"Durandal, is nothing compared to my SoulEdge. Now die!"

Nightmare swings his sword towards Xenovia but she dodges it. While the fight was going on, Rias went to check on Issei.

"Issei, Issei!"

Issei woke up and saw Rias. "President, what-", Issei was interrupted by the huge Boom! Xenovia was knocked down.

"Your soul is MINE", said before he could claim Xenovia's soul, Issei interrupted him.

"Hey you ugly!", shouted Issei as he gave Nightmare a powerful punch which roars through the sky.

"Argh", said Nightmare as he was knocked back.

"Thanks, Issei", said Xenovia.

'Hmm, Interesting. I should retreat for now', Nightmare thought to himself.

"This…. Is not over Red Dragon Emperor. I Will Be Back.", said Nightmare as he vanishes in thin air.

"Issei, are you okay?", said Rias.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for the help you-two"

'Why- why would he vanish?', Issei thought to himself.

~Somewhere far way..

"The Red Dragon Emperor, he is the one worthy to wield our Holy sword.", said a mysterious voice.

"Wright! Bring him to me."

"Yes sir", said a man standing behind him.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
